Awe of She
by Mip the Happy
Summary: A continuation from the ending of KotOR II, and an eventual KotOR II-KotOR I crossover. Will Revan ever be found? And will the Exile join her cause?
1. Freedom

Okay, this is my first fan-fiction so bare with me somewhat. I'm not used to writing too much, so… don't be too mean? Each chapter will be in a certain character's view point, so to show who's view you're seeing in each chapter, I'm writing their names at the top. Also, just to let you know, the Exile is a light side female named Arienne, and Revan was also a light side female, and that's how I'm going to write things. So nyah!

Oh, and just in case someone cares: I don't own KotOR I or II, or any of the amazing and adorable characters that feature in them.

So, without further ado… let's start this thing.  
---

Freedom

Bao-Dur

Despite escaping Malachor alive for the second time, I felt only fractionally better about myself than I had the last time I had been there. Though no-one had died because of me, this time the people who were hurt were close to me, despite the limited time we had had together, and I had not been able to help them as they suffered. Seeing the General in such pain as she slept in the medbay with Mira beside her, both as pale as ghosts and close to death… it hurt just as much as seeing the wounded from the original battle at Malachor. It was a different pain, caused by our closeness and not by the sheer numbers, but the ache of guilt weighed down upon me just as it had then.

Had I woken up earlier, I could have helped take care of everyone. Had I woken up earlier, my Remote wouldn't be laying in pieces upon the workbench. Had I woken up earlier, the General might not have had to go through what she did…

I went over and over what had happened in my memory, looping what had happened constantly like a broken holovideo. It didn't make me feel better, but I felt like I needed to make sure what happened _did_ happen. Though it had all ended barely a day ago, it was still so unreal that it seemed like a dream.

_I remember setting Remote it's duties as we drew close to Malachor and us crashing before I blacked out. Things after that are sketchy at best, but I remember being forced awake by a frantic Disciple and an angry Mandalore. It seems I was one of the last of the crew to regain consciousness, because after my initial confusion at being woken up, a desperate Atton yelled at us to "stop wasting time and to get out there and search for 'them'". I remember realising that Mira, G0-T0, my Remote and the General were all gone after being dragged unceremoniously outside by both Disciple and Mandalore… and their grim expressions when we came upon the bounty hunter collapsed by the corpse of Hanharr. Mandalore picked Mira up with ease and took her back to the Ebon Hawk's medbay, but Disciple and I continued on in search of the General. We soon found G0-T0 at a standstill with my Remote in one of the wrecks of the old Republic ships. Disciple and I sorted that problem out with ease, and I felt a little relief that my Remote hadn't met with a similar fate as the G0-T0 droid; it was battered and immobile, but at least it wasn't a pile of parts on the floor. My relief was short-lived, however._

_Atton had sent us a message saying that the rubble beneath the Ebon Hawk was beginning to crumble, and that we needed to get back to the ship immediately. Though both of us desperately wanted to continue on and find the General, we retreated back to the Ebon Hawk. Using our holomaps, we figured out where she had to be… but the Hawk was becoming unstable. Atton tried to take off to avoid falling, but starting the engines caused the tremors to grow and the floor beneath the Hawk to break. As we fell, our pilot started up the Hawk and desperately tried to fly us out of danger. At the first sign of light, he flew us upward and broke through what he though was a thin piece of rock… only to find ourselves with the General on our roof in the midst of a crumbling Sith base. We would have had no idea that she was there, but Visas, who had only come to when the ship began to fall, saw her there, somehow. As she helped Disciple bring her inside, Atton took us away from the danger… away from Malachor._

The memory blurred and the loop ended… for now. I had been so immersed in my thoughts that I had been stood there, staring at the place where the silent Remote lay. Though it wasn't destroyed beyond repair, G0-T0 had done considerable damage to it. Just looking at Remote then reminded me of something that my recent memories and guilt had clouded over. My need to fix it all, to put things right not only with Remote but with the companions I failed to help, resurfaced and as always, I couldn't resist. I immediately began work on my personal droid, taking my time to truly give my best effort to fix and improve it. I was rewarded that evening by the cheerful bleeps of a relieved droid. Remote hovered to my side, and after I gave it the final few check overs, I was assured that it was fully functional again.

Fixing Remote helped relieve a little of the pain that weighed me down. Nothing felt quite right without the faint whirring of my favourite droid beside me, and now that it was back, I felt a little more like I had before travelling again to Malachor. I made an instant decision then to try and fix the General's wounds as best as I could. It wouldn't relieve the guilt, but it would be a start in making up with her at least…

For such a small room, the medbay was definitely overcrowded. From my view just beyond the doorway, the General and Mira were laid carefully on the beds, as pale as when we had rescued them. Each had their fair share of deep cuts and ugly bruises, but where Mira's were those of simple vibroblades, the General's burns were taken directly from lightsabers and the Force. Even after a day of the various crew members with Jedi powers coming in to heal them, the General's wounds still looked fresh while Mira's had begun to close and heal. I walked quietly into the room, only to notice both Atton and the Disciple sat on either side of the General's bed. Both looked up at me with dark, sleepless eyes before Disciple got up silently and left the room. Atton simply looked back towards the General, but he broke the silence after the departure of his rival.

"Do you think she'll make it?"


	2. Patience

Well, here we go with chapter 2. Hopefully, this'll be a bit longer than the last one ;

If you're looking for a disclaimer, I'm not going to write it out each time, so go check my first chapter. And before you say it, yes, I know I'm lazy P

---

**Awe of She **by Mip the Happy

Chapter 2

---

Patience

Atton

After asking a question like that one, I couldn't help but shift a little nervously when he didn't answer straight away. He cast a quick, determined glance over the Exile before responding with something that I _should_ have expected, but didn't. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to expect anything at that time.

"You don't have to worry about the General," he said in his usual calm voice, pausing only to add emphasis to his next words. "Because I will fix her."

I gave him a look that I could only guess made both my disbelief, vague amusement, and, above all, my hope very obvious, because he gave a small hand motion to signal me to move out of the way and then began work.

I couldn't help but be amused at the words he'd chosen to reassure me. It reminded me of the time when Arienne had walked into the cockpit of the Hawk, smiling and laughing. She had told me that when it came to Bao-Dur, it really was all just circuits and wires, but I was too pre-occupied with the beauty the smile brought to her face to really listen why. The two braids at the side of her head practically danced in her merriment, and her dark eyes gleamed with humour as she recounted that particular part of their conversation. Heh, I remember vividly how I tried to look interested, but not _too_ interested. I think I failed, but she didn't mention it…

I watched as Bao-Dur slowly drew upon the Force, trying to ease her suffering. Disciple and I had barely stabilized her condition before exhausting our powers, and the others had only managed to heal some of the smaller surface wounds she carried before turning their attentions on Mira. Now, nearly all the burns and gashes across her skin began to melt away, leaving only the worst ones open. Looking up and down her resting body, I noticed that she had begun to resemble her beautiful, normal self. Especially so, when Bao-Dur removed her bed clothes to apply kolto and bandage her remaining wounds, though I forced myself to look at her face rather than... anywhere else. I couldn't trust myself to play Pazaak while looking at her like that right now, and on a ship full of Jedi mind readers, I wasn't going to risk it.

Arienne's face, though resting, was contorted in agony. It seemed that now she was somewhat healed, she could feel the wounds that were left with quite a lot more pain than before. I had used similar techniques to torture many Jedi, and I couldn't bear to see the same expression plastered on her face, of all people. I closed my eyes, let out a deep breath and forced myself to forget the past by playing Pazaak. I wasn't playing alone though - I haven't since I taught her the same technique.

_After playing a few games standing behind the pilot's chair, she sat down beside him in the co-pilot's seat and dealt from the various decks. He smiled at his hand: two /-3s, a /-4 and a /-5. Glancing at his opponent, he could see her smile rivalled his own, but a twinkle in her eyes gave him the gut feeling that he was definitely going to lose. He never could win against those eyes..._

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of the game, and I opened my eyes to see Bao-Dur looking at me intently.

"Her body is mending surprisingly well," he whispered, conscious of the late time in which we were the only two still awake. "However, despite the pain she seems to be suffering, she refuses to wake up. I need to get Disciple's opinion on that before I can help her anymore, and I also require a little rest to regain some of my Force powers. I _will _fix her tomorrow though. I must."

His voice was as calm as it had ever been, yet there was an underlying resolve to it that almost startled me. I could have questioned him, or at least commented on the unusual tone, but the day had been too long to get any more of a reaction than a blink and a nod from me. As he left the medbay to get his well-earned rest, I finally sat back down at the Exile's side.

Her face was still the perfect portrait for pain, but the way she kept trying to turn over and thrash about made me worry. Was she having nightmares?

Before I could think any further on that question, she confirmed it for me. It was only the softest of whispers, and I almost didn't hear it in my exhaustion and worried thoughts. I only heard her mumblings when I recognised my name. Well, Kreia's version of my name, anyway.

"Fool..? ... He... isn't a... fool..."

I would have smiled at that line, had I not been so tired. All I could do was sleep, like the rest of the crew, and hope the problems sorted themselves out. I took her hand, lay down my head close to hers, let my eyelids droop, and listened to my surroundings. I could suddenly hear even the faintest of noises, echoes in my mind, but I managed to slowly drift out of consciousness. The echoes followed me.

---

That's it for now. The next chapter is already being written, so feel free to read and review.

huggles her one reviewer Thank you for your time!! I'll try my hardest on this story 3


	3. The Eternal Dream

Wow, thank you for your reviews everyone! I'm so glad people like my story. I'll try to update a little more often now my exams are all out of the way for a while.

Disclaimer: Go look at the first chapter.

And now, on with the show!

---  
**Awe of She** by Mip the Happy  
Chapter 3  
---  
The Eternal Dream

Atton

When I woke up, I stood at the end of a narrow rock bridge. The echoes rang loud in my head, and I struggled to gain control of my body. Looking around, I found myself in some sort of cavern. I could barely make out the walls as the place was enveloped in shadows, but the center of the cavern was clear enough. Four pillars supported the center, the floor a smear of red. There were no barriers around that center platform... if someone were to fall from there, no amount of Jedi tricks could save them.

I had never seen this place before, not in real life and certainly not in my dreams. My dreams these days were either of my past or of a certain beautiful woman, wearing a little less than she had when I'd first met her, playing strip pazaak with me and losing. My nightmares involved both.

Involuntarily, I shuddered. I began to walk cautiously along the bridge, until I noticed two figures moving towards each other on the center platform at speed, attacking each other with the force and lightsabers. I could easily recognise Arienne, her double bladed cyan lightsaber flaring as she fought the other figure, a person in a black robe. As I slowly ran towards her, her voice rang out in the cavern.

"You can still come back to the light, Kreia!"

I didn't quite understand what was going on, but the powerful waves rippling from the couple made my inner coward want to run as fast as he could from this place. Had it been a few months earlier in the year, I would have been right behind him and probably not ever have looked back. Things... were different now. I had sworn to protect the Exile, both to her and to myself. I couldn't abandon her right now.

That being said, I hid behind one of the pillars and watched as they fought, waiting for the right moment to join the fight. As I looked for openings in the combat, I could now see that the person in the black robe was indeed Kreia. She had a sinister smile on her face, distorted by the glow of her red lightsaber. It made her seem so much older, so much closer to being a walking corpse. It reminded me of people I had served under, before I had deserted the Sith. I watched with even more intensity as the Exile and her teacher fought with all their might. Kreia finally responded to Arienne's words when she found a tiny pause in the fighting – unfortunately, not a big enough one for me to help Arienne in combat.

"And join the fool in his 'redemption'?" I didn't miss the smirk that crossed her lips, as she said it. "No, this is the way it has to be."

The Exile quickly flurried with her lightsaber, cutting Kreia in several places. As the stench of burnt flesh began to assault my senses, I could feel the echoes getting louder. They emanated with fear, pain, frustration, anger... but amongst them all, the strongest, loudest echo that was suddenly roaring in my head was one of resolute determination. Arienne's eyes mirrored the strong emotions rippling out around her, but her face was as serene as any Jedi master, and as stoic as the greatest of pazaak champions. She had explained to me what she was, and how the echoes that came from her could potentially affect those closest to her in ways that even she couldn't hope to understand. Could this be one of the affects? Could this be... _her_ dream?

I wasn't fast enough in breaking out of my thoughts to stop Kreia from raising her only hand to drain Arienne of her life force, but I was fast enough to try to warn her. I opened my mouth, and yelled "Arienne! _PAZAAK!!_", not caring at that precise moment that I had given myself away, ruining all possible chances of stabbing Kreia in the back.

If she had been startled by my sudden appearance, she certainly didn't show it. It was as if she didn't even hear me. Instead, she quickly closed her eyes, apparently involved in her thoughts.

The world shifted.

The cavern, Kreia, the fight... it all melted away, to be replaced by the small, familiar room that was the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk. I found myself lying awkwardly in the corner, staring vacantly at Arienne... who was smiling nervously at me. Another me, who was sat the pilot's seat and was busy setting a course. I recognised this scene, even from the unique position I was in. As she apologised for sneaking into my... no, _his_ head, I felt that this could only be her dream or her memories. Neither seemed particularly appealing right now, but until I could figure my way out of this, I couldn't exactly complain to her. I got up off of the floor and dusted my jacket off.

The conversation between Arienne and the other me had almost come to an end. I knew every line that we would say to each other word by word, so there was no surprise when the other me began his finishing line. The surprise came afterwards.

"...Because you'll be right here with me, playing pazaak, where they can't reach you.", I heard him whisper to her. The other me then slowly shifted, moving his arms around her and pulling her close into a gentle hug. I blinked. That hadn't happened before. I was forced to blink again, repeatedly, when the other me began to lower his face, his lips hovering over hers and descending achingly slowly. In my mind, I took all complaints back about being somewhere in her dreams and cursed at my... _his_ slowness.

I forgot that Arienne was simply using this distraction to try to block Kreia's attack, but just because I couldn't see Kreia, it didn't mean she wasn't there. A swift reminder to the purpose of the Exile playing pazaak with me was soon given to us when the console behind Arienne and the other me exploded into hundreds of red streaks. They ripped straight through the other me, making him vanish, and then savagely tore at Arienne. She cried out, small wounds opening across her entire body, and the pazaak world quickly melted back into the cavern.

I was once again flat on the floor, but Arienne stood, swinging her lightsaber at the woman who had stolen some of her life force. Both were now somewhat injured, and every time a saber was swung or a blow was blocked, the ash falling from their wounds would crumble away just a little bit faster, leaving fresh wounds beneath. Both Jedi's robes were quickly soaked from sweat and blood, letting only the cuts and rips in the material show where the cloth gave way to wounded flesh. As Arienne attempted to hit Kreia with one of her most powerful blows, I got up, pulled my own lightsaber from my belt and ran towards the fray.

It was as if both Jedi had just noticed my presence. The surprise made Arienne's powerful blow weaken, and Kreia took the initiative to slice her deeply just below her breast before receiving the weak hit across her shoulder. As Arienne fell to the floor in agony, Kreia smirked at me, daring me to harness my anger and rage in the most tempting way she could. I turned on my weapon, adding the light of my double bladed green lightsaber to those already present. Then, I charged.

I knew I had no chance of winning - she was an ex-Sith Lord and I had barely been made a Jedi. However, it was not my intention to defeat her. If I could protect Arienne long enough for her to heal herself and get back into the fight, then we could win against her.

She must have realised my intentions straight away, because she ducked my first blow and began to swing her lightsaber towards the fallen Exile. I went after her, using the Force to boost my speed, and tried to flurry with my own lightsaber as I had been taught by Arienne. I caught her a few times, but it wasn't enough to make her focus back on me. Arienne, though wounded, tried to block as best she could... but it wasn't enough. Kreia rained blows down upon her, and I was close to helpless at stopping her. All I could try to do was to get between Arienne and Kreia, and hope I could buy enough time.

As I used the Force to speed my movements again and get between the Exile and the Sith Lord, I didn't notice Kreia swinging her lightsaber with as much strength as she could muster. I didn't see Arienne pull back her own saber, ready to counter-attack. I only saw it all when it was too late to move, and then the fight was over. As my chest began to burn, I turned my head to a shocked-looking Arienne and smiled. Her cyan lightsaber pierced the black robes of the Sith Lord, and the old woman fell to her knees.

Arienne wasn't even looking at Kreia when she finally put her weapon away. She simply looked at me, tears in her eyes, as blood began to trickle from my mouth. The hole in my chest that had held the Sith lightsaber still seemed to burn with white-hot fire, and my senses were begining to dull. As I fell head first to the floor, I heard the Exile scream my name over and over again. By the time I hit the ground, the dream had already begun to melt away. The last thing I can remember was her hand on my chest, and her frantic talking.

"No matter what, I won't let you die! Wake up, Atton! Please wake up!!"

And then, the dream faded.  
---

Ohohoho, I already have lots of plans for the next chapter! Now I have more time free, I should get the next chapter up a little quicker than this time round.

Anyway, at the ends of my chapters, I'll try to get back to you on those reviews. So, here we go. My first time doing this...

**janeta siri**: Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed this so far.

**snackfiend101**: For the purposes of the story, she got the stuffing beaten out of her. In the actual game, she beat Kreia without much effort (because she's a Guardian/Weapon Master and she has Master Heal). And I'll try to write more in each chapter, now I have more time.

**Trinka Jemhender**: As I said before, hopefully I'll have more time to write bigger chapters now. This one's a bit bigger than the last two, so I hope to write chapters at least around the size of this one from now on. And I know the perils of insomnia – these chapters were all written past midnight...

**Reitz**: If the main pairing isn't obvious now, then myeh. I'm a definite Atton/Exile fan, though I'm thinking of pairing up some of the other crew as well as them. And of course, when Revan and Carth come into this, they'll definately be paired as well. Oh, and Bao-Dur's my second favourite character (Atton being first), so he'll probably be the star of the next chapter. Hooray for Bao-Dur fans!

**RaeAnne**: Thank you for your review! I think I still need to improve on getting the characters right, but I'm glad you've enjoyed this so far.


	4. Rude Awakenings

Sorry this is so late! I had coursework problems and then a bout of laziness. To compensate, this chapter's my biggest one yet. And don't worry, the last chapter will be explained properly in the next chapter (which will be the first chapter from none other than Arienne's POV). I'll try to get that one done faster than this one.

Anyhow, disclaimer, front page, blah blah etc. Now, enjoy!

-

**Awe of She** by Mip the Happy

Chapter 4

-

Rude Awakenings

Bao-Dur

It was morning, according to the quiet bleeps that the Remote sounded to wake me up. Had I no instruments to tell me, I wouldn't have known whether it was day or night, since there is no real difference between the two in space. We were currently limping towards Dantooine, as both Nar Shaddaa and Onderon were off limits to us right now - despite defeating their leaders, the rebellion on Onderon still continued, and Nar Shaddaa held a large amount of people that none of us wished to face just now, one of them being Goto. Even though we could freely travel there, we would never go to Korriban with the amount of fresh Jedi we had amongst us. Not without the General to guide us. Telos was out because it would take too long to travel there, and we had no other places to go on our charts other than Dantooine and Peragus. We really had little choice but to head there, and hope that the Sith wouldn't attack us on the way.

I got out of bed, and switched on my arm. The familiar cyan glow reminded me a little of the General's lightsaber, and I smiled. Memories of losing my original arm, of creating this one, bombarded me, but I shrugged them aside. Now was not the time for such reverie.

After getting changed into my usual clothes, I visited the medbay. It seems Atton had fallen asleep at the General's side, as his head lay upon her bed while he still sat next to her. Both the General and he breathed quietly, and I took that as my sign to leave. I would come back later to fix the General, when I wasn't disturbing her rest. Besides, dealing with an irate, early morning Atton was more than I could handle right now.

As I turned to leave, I was stopped by the forgotten occupant of the room. "Bao-Dur, is that you", she whispered. She must have been afraid to wake Atton, and I couldn't particularly blame her.

"Mira", I whispered back. I could see her lying in her bed, eyes looking bearily around. She must have only just woken up. My thoughts were confirmed when she tried to silence a loud yawn. I looked worriedly back at Atton, but thankfully he was still asleep. Just thinking about the terrors he had unleashed upon whatever or whoever had woken him up the last few times was enough to make both of us more than cautious around his sleeping form. I didn't envy the General if he woke up to see her.

_The first time, I had been busy upgrading Remote when the General ordered T3-M4 to wake the pilot up. It was well past noon, and the General wished to explore the ruins of the Jedi enclave on Dantooine with Atton and I. As the droid sped into the male cabin, she continued to pace around. Her expression was one that was rather unique to her and could only be described as 'serene annoyance'. At least, it started that way. T3-M4 could be heard, even in the garage, to be talking loudly, telling Atton that he was required to wake up. Not hearing any movement from the pilot, T3-M4 must have used one of his droid weapons on him. Atton's response was a cross between a groan and a yell, and we could both hear T3-M4 suddenly turn and try to run. The General stopped pacing, and we looked at each other blankly, before both looking towards the way into the commons. We practically blinked in unison at the loud clank that sounded out as T3-M4 flew past the doorway with a fair amount of blaster shots accompanying it. As the droid hit the floor, Atton walked into the room pulling his jacket on with the blasters still in his hands. He looked at us looking at him and simply said "What"..._

"Ah, I'm glad you're up. I was getting so bored..." Mira said, in hushed tones. I didn't hear her. I was lost in the memories.

_The second time..? Ah, the second time was when the General had finished all her business on Dantooine and wished to travel to Korriban. Again, Atton overslept to the point where even the General was frustrated, and it was in her frustration that she asked the only person who hadn't witnessed the scene the scoundrel had caused last time to wake him up. Disciple willingly obliged, happy to help her, and set off on his course towards the male cabin. All eyes, ears and sensors in the commons turned in the same direction, curiosity getting the better of us all. In the corners of my vision, I could see T3-M4 backing away slightly, and I would have moved to comfort the droid had the scene not suddenly begun. Disciple's calm, quiet voice could barely be heard, but we could all make out something about him getting up so they could work together to help the General. We couldn't see what expression crossed over Atton's face, but everything went painfully silent for a small moment. Then we heard a girlish shriek, saw Disciple running at full speed out of the male cabin, and then a loud explosion formed just behind him. Atton had thrown a frag grenade at him and had then gone straight back to sleep._

"I mean, I've been trying to sleep, but every time I start to drift off, one of those two" Mira waved a hand at the General and Atton"-says something or other in their sleep and I wake up". All I heard from that was the mention of sleep talking...

_...Which leads on to the last time rather nicely, really. Atton had been up all that night drinking after battling with the Twin Suns and the other bounty hunters that crawled out of their hiding places. He was trying to sleep off a rather nasty hangover, and we were all forced to wait for him to wake up as the General had left him in charge while she confronted the Exchange. We had figured out where Goto's yacht was, where they held the General, and all we could do now was wait for Atton fly us up there and rescue her. This time, without the General to do so, Kreia took the initiative and asked Mandalore to wake the pilot up. When he asked her why he should have to do it, the old woman questioned his honour as a Mandalorian and before he knew it, Mandalore was walking into the male cabin, defeated in the battle of wits. Both Disciple and I had been looking through the list of Jedi masters on T3-M4 in the commons, but all three of us found our attentions diverted. Disciple and T3-M4 shared a knowing look before waiting a mass of explosions or the humming of the pilots's new lightsaber - we had far more deadly weapons now we were further in our journey, and we all knew a tired, hungover Atton wouldn't hesitate in using them. We waited and waited, eventually hearing the Mandalorian's threats to carry the drunkard out of bed and Atton's mumbled response. A few minutes later, Mandalore actually carried out his threat. He walked into the commons carrying a half-dressed Atton, who was... snuggling up to him. The pilot was still very hungover, and while he looked at Mandalore through bleary eyes, he slurred out"Hey... You're pretty strong for a Twi'lek dancer..." before being dropped. Hard. They never spoke again._

"Hey! Are you listening to me"

She reached out with her arm, now devoid of it's usual rocket launcher, and poked me hard in my side. I jumped, refocusing on the present and at the annoyed face of Mira. She frowned at me, and I sighed quietly. "Mira, I'm sorry" I whispered to her, as quietly as I could so as not to wake the sleeping pilot. "I was just... thinking about the recent past."

Her face softened, just a small amount. "Anything you want to share" she whispered back. I smiled a little, but shook my head. Though I considered everyone on the Ebon Hawk a friend, or at least a good ally, I found that the only person that I could ever really talk properly to was the General. Perhaps it was because she'd known me for longer, or just her accepting manner. Either way, I didn't know enough about Mira yet to know whether she had the same sense of humour as me, so I decided against telling her what I'd been thinking.

The softness of her features was gone in an instant, melting back into annoyance. She groaned, turned over in her bed so that she had her back to me and fell asleep almost straight away without even speaking to me. I took that as my sign to leave the medbay and wait for Disciple to wake up.

As I paced away from the room, heading towards my favourite spot in the garage, I heard a light thump behind me. Turning slightly, I noticed that Atton had fallen out of his seat in his sleep, but had not woken up. Not wanting to even get near Atton's sleeping form, I dismissed it and eventually found myself sorting through my tools in the garage.

It was lonely now, in this room. HK-47, for all his evils, had at least been company. Now he stood against the wall, broken since the crash on Malachor, no longer speaking of revenge or making any kind of noise at all. Even with all my skill, I wouldn't be able to fix him without some more of the HK series specific parts that the General had used to activate him, and the only place where we could possibly find some, other than from the deactivated bodies of HK-50 droids, would be Nar Shaddaa's black market.

As my mind went back to the work bench, my Remote bleeped a few times, telling me that someone was approaching. It turned out to be T3-M4 doing his usual rounds. Though the droid wasn't inactive, like HK-47, it was highly battered from the impact of the crash. One of it's wheels had buckled, and parts of it's armour had become unlodged, and it looked like someone had taken it directly from a scrap yard. My Remote must have thought so too, because it blipped quietly at the droid, getting a long, mournful 'dwooooo' in response.

I had time to spend, now that I was waiting for Disciple to get up, and my tools were already set out and arranged neatly on the workbench. I had already vowed to myself, and to the General, that I would fix as much as I could. The temptation to do so here immediately drove me to ask T3-M4's permission to repair it, and when the astromech droid responded with a series of cheerful bleeps and doots, I began my work.

I don't know how long it had been since I started when I began to go through T3-M4's memory. After fixing all his external problems, I was going through it's memory core and deleting small bits of information we would no longer need. I would have done more, but I was under strict orders from the General to leave T3-M4's personality and deeper memories alone. She insisted that it's personality quirks are what had saved her on numerous occasions, and I felt that that was a fair enough reason to leave the droid be beyond basic maintenance.

Currently, I was looking through the list of Jedi Masters T3-M4 had acquired from the Jedi Atris. As the faces flashed past, one by one, I couldn't help feel a small pang of sadness hit me. The General hadn't said much about what had happened in the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, since she had been so focused on saving the people of Telos and going to Malachor, but those of us who had been trained to feel the Force by her had sensed the sudden gap where three beacons of light should have stood.

As I went through the list again, I noticed some half downloaded files that, I assumed, had been taken from Atris's computers. They were not part of the original list, but the file names indicated that they were pictures to override the usual faces of the Jedi Masters. I opened one, and immediately wished I hadn't. It was a picture of one of the masters, Vrook I think, bathing in water and wearing precious little. Luckily, it was only the top half of the image - T3-M4 must not have finished taking those from Atris's network when we got him back. I went to delete the picture, and all of Atris's other 'replacements' with it. The image quickly vanished and was gone forever.

I continued to go through T3-M4's memory, though more carefully after finding some _more_ pictures belonging to Atris, and soon found my work coming to a close. I could hear the other members of the Ebon Hawk beginning to rise as I began to put my tools away, and it wasn't long before I exited the garage, followed by a shinier, repaired T3-M4, and strolled into the commons. Disciple was sat in his dressing robe, gazing at the map of the galaxy in front of him while occasionally drinking from a hot cup of caffa, and Mandalore stood tall in the corner, already dressed in his formal armour. Visas was nowhere to be seen, but could safely be assumed to be in the female cabins meditating. As I approached Disciple, hoping to ask him to help me with Arienne's condition, something rather unusual happened.

"Atton"

We heard the General's panicked yell, even from the commons. It echoed twice before Visas ran through the room, with us breaking out of our early morning trances and sprinting after her. As we ran, we could hear the noise of ripping material and an embarrassed gasp - we could only imagine what he could be doing to her. Finally, we all burst into the medical bay, ready to restrain Atton, but we were confronted by a decidedly different scene to the one we had been anticipating.

We all stared as one, unblinking, at the General. She had left her bed, and was now straddling the pilot, hands resting on his now-bare chest. With the exception of the droids, our faces flushed a deep red. As Disciple forced himself to to be distracted from the scene by trying to wipe the caffa from his dressing robe that had been spilled on him in his rush, small giggles could be heard from the bed on the other side of the room. The General looked up, as if just noticing us for the first time. An expression of pure horror and embarrassment crossed her features as she looked between us, Atton, and Mira, who was now rolling around in fits of laughter. As her cheeks burned to match our own, Atton dazedly woke up. He looked up at her, and the place where her hands lay, and smirked sleepily. "Now this is something I could get used to in the mornings..." he yawned. Mira's laughter grew louder.

The General practically leapt off of the pilot, her face completely red now. She raised her hands defensively in front of her, waving them frantically.

"This isn't what it looks like"

-

The next chapter will be a little more serious, but should explain a few things. Oh, how I love sleepy!Atton...

Anyway, getting back to the reviewers time!

**snackfiend101**: Well, in this fic at least, Arienne is a guardian/weapon master and Revan is a consular/Jedi master (since I figure Revan's time in solitude would be enough to improve her skills beyond that of even Arienne's). My preferences for playing both games are guardian for light side and consular for dark side, so I haven't been able to play dark side consular Exile yet.

**Darkjedi908**: G0-T0 is one of Goto's (the Exchange leader's) personal torture droids. Goto speaks to you through it himself, but is still somewhere around Nar Shaddaa. G0-T0 is one of the playable characters that you get regardless of gender or alignment, so you've probably just forgotten him – he's the black spiky orb droid that's always picking on Bao-Dur's Remote. Anyhow, I'm glad you liked my story so far. I'll try to be a little quicker with the next chapter.

**DarthStriker**: I know what you mean about the ending – that's the reason I started writing this in the first place. Sorry for making you wait! I'll try to update more often, and to be a little less lazy.

**Trinka Jemhender**: If you've been reading my LJ, you've probably read this already, as well as some notes for the next chapter, heh. Ah well, I hope you enjoy this anyway.

**Ada Evol**: Thank you! I can't wait to start writing in Revan, but it'll be a while before she comes into things.

**Libra**: I'm glad you've liked it so far!

**CrazyMissSarah**: Hehe, I got really lucky and managed to turn everyone who could be one into a Jedi, including the adorable Bao-Dur that everyone always seems to have problems with. Anyhow, thank you!

**Arrow**: I told you I'd replace that certain master with a very different one XD Yay, I made the list! I will do my best to honour it. Oh, and you really should put up your story – it's too good to stay just on LJ forever...

**JediRevan**: You got your wish! I'll try to update a bit quicker next time.


End file.
